


Hypocritical

by songbook



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook
Summary: Jinora gets some advice from the women in her life after Tenzin refuses to let his daughter go on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little piece that I had stuck in my head and thought I'd share with you.

Jinora was angry. Then she rethought the word. Angry? Perhaps irritated was the better word. Jinora had never been angry at her father before; at least, not in this way. She had been frustrated with him before, even a bit annoyed. But never angry. Today, however, she was stomping back into the temple in a very un-lightfooted airbender fashion after a conversation with her father. 

Her delicate fingers were continuously clenching and unclenching as she forced herself towards the kitchen where she knew her mother would be. Or her Aunt Kya or even Korra. She needed someone to listen to what her father had just told her and make sure that everyone knew that he had completely lost his mind.

“Dad is so unfair!” she announced loudly as she stormed into the room. 

“What’s he done now, dear?” Her mother was unfazed by her teenage daughter’s sudden appearance and continued to pour the tea for Kya, Lin, Korra, and Asami. 

Kya cracked a grin at her niece’s red face. “Yeah, what’s Tenny done now?” Korra snorted into her cup at Tenzin’s nickname. 

“He said that I can’t go on a date with Kai tomorrow night!” exclaimed Jinora as she slumped to the floor next to Asami. The older girl patted her back sympathetically. 

“Ahh, he’s taking you on a date?” cooed Korra. 

With a huff, Jinora replied, “Well not anymore. All I asked was to go see a mover with Kai. He had a whole plan with a picnic in the park and everything! Dad said I couldn’t date until I was eighteen! Can you believe that?” 

“Dear, you are only fourteen,” replied Pema calmly. She took a seat across from her upset daughter and regarded her with sympathetic eyes. “Maybe you should go with friends. It can be hard for a father to see his daughter as anything but a little girl.” 

“It’s just a mover! Bolin got him tickets and it’s an early showing. We’d be back before dinner!” Quickly she added, “And I’ll be fifteen in a month!” 

“Like Tenzin can say anything…” laughed Kya and winked at Lin, who looked very uncomfortable, but couldn’t seem to come up with a good reason to leave the family conversation. “He was dating at that age.” 

Jinora hardly heard her. She was too busy relaying the conversation to her mother. “Dad gave me this whole speech about how I should wait to start dating anyone and really concentrate on my studies. And that once I’m serious about getting married, I would find the right person.”

“You’re already an airbending master,” noted Korra, “What more does he want?” 

“Apparently, if I start dating now, I could make mistakes that I would regret when I’m older! He said that his dream for me and Ikki were to be like Mom and wait to find our soulmates in life.” 

“So, in other words, he doesn’t want you having sex,” deadpanned Kya, causing both Korra and Asami to giggle. Even Pema let out a small smirk, but quickly recovered when she saw the look on Jinora’s face. 

“But I don’t want to have sex with Kai tomorrow. I just want to go see a mover with him!” Jinora practically shouted and then blushed when she realized what she had said. 

Pema sighed and tried to reassure her. “Your father is just realizing that you’re growing up. At some point he’ll understand that you have to live your own life.” 

“Not only that, but he’s being a huge hypocrite. His parents let him take Lin out all the time…and it’s not like he waited ‘til marriage to-”

“Kya!” Lin’s cheeks were beginning to redden and she was glaring at Kya with a passion. Lin’s eyes flickered hastily to Pema, but the younger woman was trying not to laugh. Apparently, her husband’s previous relationship no longer bothered her. Tenzin and she had long ago cleared the air about Lin Beifong. 

Kya threw her arms up in self defense. “What? I’m on Jinora’s side here. I mean, maybe we all jumped into bed a little too young, but that doesn’t mean she has to be an acolyte for the rest of her life.” 

“Yeah, it’s your decision when you are ready for sex,” said Asami gently. 

“But we’re not talking about sex,” replied a mortified Jinora. She suddenly regretted relaying this part of the conversation. “I just want to go on a date.” 

“But your father sees it as a precursor to other things. And you’re getting to an age where you’ll need to make these decisions for yourself,” added Pema. Obviously one of Jinora’s parents was more open to her growing up. 

“But when you are ready to have sex, come talk to me,” winked Kya. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Trust me, talking to your mom about sex is super awkward.” 

Korra grinned and leaned forward to whisper, “Kya gives great advice…” Beside Jinora, Asami’s blush reached from her eyes to her neck. 

“Plus, Tenzin wasn’t that much older than you when he started doing the dirty,” said Kya saucily. Then, risking Lin’s famous temper, she asked, “How old was Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes when you two started hitting the sheets?” 

For the second time, Lin exclaimed, “Kya!” in embarrassment. Korra and Asami were giggling like children and Pema couldn’t help but join in. Jinora seemed to be sharing Lin’s mortification.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kya prodded forward. “No, Jinora needs this information so the next time Tenzin tries to lecture her about dating, she can use it. And we’ve got the primary source right here…” 

“I’m leaving,” decided Lin and she stood up quickly. 

“Oh, come on, Chief,” teased Korra, risking literal limb for her next words, “It isn’t like we’re asking for details…like where your favorite spot to sneak away to was…or what your name for him in bed was…”

“I am not having this conversation,” Lin protested firmly and started to the door.

Kya had one last tactic up her sleeve. “But just think, it’ll make Tenzin super uncomfortable that you told his wife and daughter about his sex life as a teenager…”

This caused Lin to stop in the doorframe, her back to her eagerly waiting audience. She let out a huff, whirled around and said, “Fifteen. He was fifteen.” 

A squeal of giggles erupted from the table and Lin’s blush was back. Jinora looked affronted at the discovery. “And he has the nerve to tell me that I can’t go on one date!” 

“Go easy on your father,” urged Pema, the only person able to control her laughter. “You’re his little girl.” 

“Yeah, but if my memory serves, he and Lin were pretty busy throughout the years…” Kya was watching Lin squirm in the doorway. “Just remind him that some people have self control…” 

“Can I please be there when you do?” asked Korra eagerly. 

“I am not talking to my dad about his…ugh. No.” 

Pema took pity on the uncomfortable metalbender and said, “I’ll talk to your father about you going on a date with Kai. And no one will have to bring up this conversation.” 

“Thank the spirits,” muttered Lin. “No one should be talking about this at all.” 

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and the two got up to leave. Kya pressed a kiss to Jinora’s head and whispered, “I’m serious about that conversation…when you’re ready, I’m always here.” 

“Thanks, Aunt Kya,” replied Jinora awkwardly. 

“And I still have one burning question, Lin,” quipped Kya as she followed Korra and Asami towards the door. “Who’s better in bed, me or Tenzin?” 

“Kya!”


End file.
